


An Unbreakable Bond

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Series: XSignas Trash [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Breastfeeding, Hermaphrodites, Lactation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Soft bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signas discovers just what makes the bond between X and Zero so unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by ~~an anonymous prompt~~ Gearbo on tumblr! I'll let you figure out what it was based on the tags. I just couldn't NOT do this! I had a lot of fun cooking this one up. Oh, and X is a herm again. Thanks ~~anon~~ Gearbo! I'm more than happy to credit you!

Signas leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk. He sighed and clasped his hands together. Another vigilante group, another outbreak of indiscriminate violence. Another thorn in the side of the Maverick Hunters.

He put Zero to work once more, knowing that he hardly had a chance to rest since the last occurrence. Signas feared that with the increasing frequency of such occurrences, that the work might overwhelm Zero in the end.

Signas removed his cap, placing it on the desk to give his face a vigorous rub. The stress might kill him.

A green light at his desk flashed. Signas depressed the answer button. “Yes?”

“I have X here to see you, sir.”

“Oh? Well, send him in.”

The doors parted, and X stepped through. X’s outfit drew Signas’ attention immediately: a cerulean buttoned blouse, and a charcoal pencil skirt. Black heels, with thigh-high leggings. He click-clacked across the floor to Signas’ desk. Once near the edge, he leaned forward against it and skimmed his fingers along the surface.

“What can I help you with?” Signas asked. Every shred of thought about work went up in smoke when he spied X worrying his lips.

A harsh breath made X’s nostrils flare, and his face flushed. He licked his lips. “I’m supposed to teach a class in an hour.” He then reached for the buttons of his blouse.

With lidded eyes, Signas growled, "And Zero is on assignment."

In response, X unbuttoned his blouse. He pulled it apart by the lapels, his engorged tits pouring out from the fabric.

* * *

 

The beginnings of their ritual traced to sometime after the Nightmare crisis. Once the irregularities of the Nightmare subsided and the residual violence came under control, X submitted a formal request to be placed on leave of duty, citing mental and emotional stress.

Alarmed, Signas called X and Zero in for a conference. First, he wanted to ensure X was taken care of. Second, whether X was on leave or not, the Maverick Hunters still needed to function effectively, and he wanted to hear their ideas for how to manage the work.

The time ticked well past their appointed hour. Signas drummed his fingers, his lips growing thinner and tighter as the clock ticked. At twenty minutes, he stormed from his office.

First, he checked Zero’s quarters. He found no sign of the red Hunter. His irritation mounting, he next visited X’s.

He knocked. He tried to open the door and found it sealed.

Signas’ eyes narrowed. His fingers danced across the access panel to input an override command. The panel bleeped in confirmation.

Past the threshold, his ears picking up an odd sucking noise coming from further inside the room. He came to a corner and paused when he heard a sigh and a moan. Perturbed, he stepped around the corner.

When he saw the source of the noises, he froze in shock. His brain struggled to maintain his consciousness, let alone coherent thought.

There, relaxed in a recliner, X lay shirtless and snoozing, with Zero straddled against him. Zero had his mouth attached to X’s right breast, with X cradling him in his arms. Zero’s adam’s apple bobbed as he suckled, his eyes closed in contentment. In their state of apparent bliss, neither of them noticed the presence of their Commander.

The shock wore off. “What is going on here?” Signas said, though more out of curiosity than disgust.

Both Hunters snapped awake.

“Oh shit!” X said. X snatched his shirt hanging off of the back of the recliner, scrambling to put it back on straight.

Zero leaped off of X, slapping a hand over his mouth. He swallowed, and with his arm wiped a dribble of milk from the corner of his mouth. “What the fuck? Can’t you knock?”

“Language,” Signas admonished him. He looked between them. “Look, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, but you need to explain.”

Zero said, “Exactly what it looks like.”

X stood up, smoothing out the ends of his shirt. He said, “I’m sorry, sir. I know you called us for a meeting, but my breasts start to hurt bad when I haven’t expressed. Zero usually takes care of me in the mornings, but I overslept, and it takes even longer to pump, and-,”

Signas held up a hand. “Okay. But just how long has this been going on?”

The Hunters looked at one another. “A few years?” X offered with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Zero confirmed with a nod. “Started before you took command.”

“Why?”

Zero looked to X, pausing as he gathered his words. “Why? Well, It’s been the one thing that’s kept me sane between battles, Commander. Being so close to X is the only time I know real peace.”

X smiled at Zero. “It’s why we have such an unbreakable bond.”

“I, uh, see,” Signas said. “Forgive me for interrupting, then. We can postpone our discussion about your duties.”

“Wait a second,” X said. He removed his shirt, prompting Signas to turn his head. “It’s okay, Commander. You can look.”

Signas peeked from under an eyelid, then mounted the courage to take a full gander. He realized his experience with such organs was lacking. Nonetheless, he felt a tug in his groin that unsettled him.

He held a hand up and bowed his head. “No, I’m afraid I can’t.”

X flashed Zero a devious grin. “It’s okay, right Zero?”

Zero returned it. He shrugged, then nodded. “You know, sir, he can be ready sooner if you’ll help him.”

“What?” Signas said.

“Come on.” Zero approached him, taking Signas by the hand and pulling him forward. Too stunned to react, Signas followed him to stand before X.

Zero transferred his hand into X’s. The latter then picked it up and placed it on his right breast, full and taut. “It’s okay,” he said.

“Um, X, I don’t know,” Signas stammered.

“Zero can show you.”

X sat back into the recliner. Zero hopped in after, and immediately went back to the breast he was working on, taking the nipple and areola deep into his mouth.

Signas was entranced, by Zero’s nursing, but also by the leak of cream dribbling from X’s other nipple.

“Go ahead. It’s okay,” X said to him. “Really.”

His voice was soft and soothing, luring Signas in further. Every conscious thought in his head screamed at him to step away, go back to his office, and delete every image of this from his memory banks. But when X patted the seat cushion, bading Signas to join them, his body rebelled against his better judgment.

Signas removed his cap as he kneeled, leaning forward against the seat cushion. He glanced up from X’s breast, asking final permission. When X nodded, Signas opened his mouth and leaned forward.

His hot breath made first contact with the nipple, eliciting a shudder from X. Thrilled by the sight, Signas’ darted his tongue out and grazed his nipple. When his tongue brushed against the milk-coated nipple, the sweetness of it and of X’s sigh intrigued Signas. He lapped up the fluid, glancing up to see X’s soft smile. Signas felt his groin tighten, and he rubbed himself against the seat cushion. He was so shamelessly turned on.

He then glanced over to Zero, and with the aim to mimic him, took X’s nipple and areola into his mouth. He sucked X’s breast back firmly.

“Gentle,” X whispered. “Use your tongue.”

He could feel Zero smirking at him. Determined, Signas tried all manner of tongue movements, from flicking to swirling the nipple. X giggled. Signas thought to give up in frustration until he pressed his tongue underneath the nipple. Then, suddenly, a gush of milk squirted into his mouth. Surprised, he pulled off and coughed.

X giggled again, grazing his fingertips over Signas’ cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Zero’s lips curled up. Signas shot Zero a look to say ‘shut up.’

Now fully committed to the act, Signas dove for X’s nipple again, gently wrapping his lips around the breast. He compressed it with his tongue once more, and his hot, delicious milk flowed over his tongue. X played with his hair as he took in gulp after gulp, soothing him so deeply. Zero’s desire to go back to this again and again, day after day, year after year made complete sense.

Signas felt like he could stay at X’s breast until he shut down and rusted away. Nothing else existed in the world that was more awesome, beautiful, and intimate.

He glanced over to Zero, wondering how and why he would ever share. That he chose to do so instilled in Signas a newfound admiration for his milkbrother.

“Teaching,” X said, fiddling with a curl of Signas’ hair. “I could do that.”

* * *

 

Signas stood from his desk. He flicked his wrist, tossing his cap away as he crossed over to X.

"I hope you have time," X breathed.

Signas parted a bang of X’s brown hair and kissed him on the forehead. He then grabbed a handful of X’s abundant flesh. “Plenty.”

Zero still kept his dibs, and Signas respected that. And while Zero still allowed it, he was more than happy to serve as backup when X needed it.

Granted, he also enjoyed giving away his control. Rather, he enjoyed how X ripped it away from him. Once offered, he would do anything for a taste of the enchanting and addicting potion that poured from him.

With breast in hand, Signas flicked his thumb over X’s nipple. A strained sigh escaped from X as Signas fell back to sit on the desk, pulling X into his lap. He leaned over, ceasing his play and taking the nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of the areola, coaxing it.

X winced, the sighed. Signas took in more flesh, sucking greedily as the first gushes of foremilk flowed over his tongue. Its sweetness instantly relaxed his every fiber, save for the furious erection growing beneath X's thigh. X stroked his cheek, smiling as he nursed.

The hindmilk came next. Signas loved the thick and creamy consistency. He placed a hand on X's back and pressed them closer, even as mouthfuls of X's milk trickled out the corners of his mouth. He could not get enough. He took the other breast in his palm, He twiddled X’s other breast, priming it.

“So greedy,” X sighed, chuckling.

Signas popped off briefly to say, “Efficient,” before resuming his feeding. He rocked them as he slurped and sucked. He was so happy. So, so happy. That one simple, intimate act could confer so much bliss, and inspire such a fierce love within him. His erection throbbed, but he knew that even when they made love, it was only a paltry shadow of the closeness he felt now.

Signas’ memory was much more foggy about the time their rutting started as part of their ritual. One day, after an hour of nursing, X simply kneeled down and took Signas’ cock into his mouth, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The rest was history.

The flow from X’s breast started to decrease. Signas unlatched and immediately swallowed up the second breast.

“Don’t tell him, but I wish we could do this more often, even when he’s around,” X said. “I love feeding you. You’re so much more _into it._ ”

A groan gurgled through Signas’s throat, his sucking more needy and frantic. X’s tender words fueled his need for him like spurs to a horse. Soon, however, he slowed to a much more gentle pace, a pace that allowed him to savor the connection. Aside from his audible sucks and swallows, Signas suckled him calm silence, cradled in a bubble of time separating them from the rest of the world.

The bubble broke when X whispered, “Just a few more minutes, then I have to get to class.” To Signas, it was all too soon.

X reached his hand down and under the hem of his skirt. He lifted the skirt up and over his hips, exposing his bare ass and his own rock hard penis. Then, he worked on unfastening Signas’ slacks.

“Uh,” Signas grunted. Drunk on milk, he slipped off X’s nipple, with his eyes drooping and mouth shimmering with fluid and saliva. He pushed X off of his lap, taking over the removal of his pants. He stepped to the side, and X moved to lean over the edge of the desk.

Signas’ pants dropped to a puddle around his legs, and his underwear followed. He ran his hands over X’s ass, then spanked one of the cheeks. X yelped, then groaned when Signas immediately speared his pussy with his cock. With X already horny and slick, Signas wasted no time fucking him at in a quickened pace.

“I love this,” Signas said, slapping X’s ass again. “Love you.”

“Fuck,” X breathed, his head falling against his arm as he balanced himself against Signas’ intense drilling. His tits leaked and smeared milk all over the desk.

Signas slowed his thrusts, reaching down to play with the nub of X’s clit between his fingers. He figured out early in their relationship just how much X loved being touched there, even more than he loved having his cock stroked. X bucked against him so much more wildly.

“Commander, I’m-,” X groaned. “Oh, god.”

Signas did not stop massaging his clit as the first spasms of X’s orgasm rippled over his dick. He increased to a savage pace only when the first wifts of X’s cum reached his nostrils. He brought both hands to grip him by the waist to drive himself deep until he, too, shuddered in blinding ecstasy. Signas fell forward, laying on top of X as they heaved to catch their breath,

They separated when X straightened, turning to push Signas off. Signas smiled, removing his coat. He handed it to X. The latter took it and blotted himself between his legs, then his chest before draping it over the rest of the evidence on the desk. He furled his skirt over his thighs and buttoned his blouse back up.

He turned to Signas, who already reapplied his pants. “Thank you, sir,” X said, lifting himself up on his toes to peck a kiss on Signas’ lips. He stroked his broad chest with his hands. “I feel much better.”

“Me, too,” Signas said, returning to his chair. Rather, he collapsed into it, leaning back with a contented sigh. It was a curious and wonderful feeling to be both full and totally drained at the same time. “Until next time?”

X winked, and with a sly smile turned on his heel, click-clacking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that lactating can mute sexual appetite, but uh...it's fanfic?


End file.
